warscarfandomcom-20200215-history
Mo'larg Bonelick
Mo'larg Bonelick Mo'larg was born in Draenor and became one of the first of the Frostwolf Clan. He personally knew Drek'thar. Though his life was boring until the formation of the Horde and the First War. Military Career Mo'larg's has a decorated place in the Horde forces. Long before he joined Warscar Reach he fought in the First War, Second War, and the Third War. He also led several battles as well. Including the one where he would fall. The First War He started in low position here, being one of the Orcs to carelessly attack Stormwind Keep. The Horde was crushed here and Mo'lard was taken Prisoner. As a PoW he led a fight on the road to an internment camp and returned to Blackhand the Destroyer for a second attempt. After Orgrim Doomhammer killed Blackhand, he appointed Mo'larg as a Sergeant to the Horde after his leadership was shone. He did not go for the next attempt to down Stormwind Keep. Fearing for what happened last time. Instead he settled down with his Mate, Nura. They had one son, Rok'tag Bonelick. The Second War With his son being 6, he would depart again for battle. As a Sergeant he small squads of the Horde's forces through Blackrock Mountain. They would tear through Dwarven settlements and enter Khaz Modan. Victory was repetitive until they entered Loch Modan. While the Dwarves and Gnomes were forced back into Ironforge, Mo'larg's party was attacked by Mountaineers. Mo'larg managed to slay the band of them, but his group was slain. A Lone Wolf, he had to retreat back. As he went through Blackrock, he had seen after he lef his troops out, the Alliance succesfully took it back. He returned home, to find Warchief Doomhammer gone. He appointed himself General for the Third War, nobody argued his decision because of his success. The Third War Following Thrall, he safely made it to Kalimdor and once again, led some small Horde victories against Jaina's troops. However, backing down at Thrall's command for peace. After Medivh told Thrall and Jaina that they were facing the Legion, Mo'larg was eager to rid the land of Demons. He would hack Infernals from the sky with his axe. He would then reside in the Barrens with his mate and son. Death Mo'larg led a small campaign in the Plaguelands with the Horde. He encountered the Alliance. While the Alliance was near defeat, the Scourge had interfered and wiped out both sides, Alliance and Horde, leaving no survivors. Time Under the Scourge While Mo'larg was risen by command of The Lich King to make a formidable Death Knight, Mo'larg would begin to enter his right state of mind. He would be part of the Knights of the Ebon Blade's betrayel of the Scourge. He would return to the Horde, unremembered for his victories but accepted once again joining the Horde. When he returned to his home in the Barrens, Nura had been slain and Rok'tag was nowhere in sight. Warscar Reach Mo'larg, in search of the action he used to have and hopefull finding his son, he has joined Warscar Reach to once again serve the Horde like he did many years before and continue his assaults against the Alliance like he did upon entering Azeroth, but this time, for the vengeance of his family and honor. Category:Character